


To Help #3

by Chibi_Seren



Series: To Help [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Unrequited Love, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Spoilers for secret endings, not too much though, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Seren/pseuds/Chibi_Seren
Summary: How would the RFA + Co, help out MC who was cheated on by another one of the RFA + Co members? Especially if the former person was in love with MC themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring my completed series from Tumblr onto here.  
> Please note that I will use 707/Luciel's real name in this fic and it may contain somethings from the secret endings so please be aware before reading.

_There was nothing better than the smell of freshly brewed coffee mixing with the smell of cookies baking_ , she thought as she was wiping down the counter to start on the next batch. Jaehee didn’t know why but she was particularly restless that night, just tossing and turning in bed not able to go to sleep. After two hours of frustration she decided to give up and head into work early. It was her business after all and if she put in the effort it would be returned to her in the end. 

 As Jaehee was adding the ingredients to the bowl for the she felt an unexpected vibration in her back pocket.  _Who the hell would contract her now? The only person who’d message her at 4 in the morning was Jumin and he’d stopped doing that the moment she quit!_ After wiping her hands on her favourite apron (MC had made it for her as a “grand opening present!”, it was her most prized possession in the entire shop followed closely by Zen’s autograph that was framed and hung on the walls for her customers to see)- she swiped her thumb across the screen she saw a brand-new text from MC. She was asking if it was alright if she came over, which sent Jaehee straight into protector mode. Something was definitely wrong. Texting back that she was at the coffee shop and that MC should head to the back entrance, she racked her brain trying to think of what the hell could have happened to send MC running out of the house at 4am.

Before 20 minutes had passed Jaehee heard the familiar rumble of MC’s car pull up and her unhurried steps against the pavement. She moved to unlock the door and let her in and leant in for a quick hug as was their normal greeting. Except MC didn’t hug her back, she just stood there like a statue with Jaehee’s left arm encircling her. Feeling slightly put off and extremely awkward about not getting a hug from her best friend; Jaehee began to retreat when she suddenly felt MC’s arms surround her torso in a vice like grip, her fingers twisting themselves into Jaehee’s clothes.

Startled by her friend’s behaviour she wrapped her arms around her again and held her until MC decided to let go. Almost two minutes later passed until MC’s fingers loosened their grip on her person and her arms soon followed. Stepping away from her to drop her bag on the counter, MC sluggishly peeled off her jacket and replaced it with a spare apron. Taking a quick survey of what Jaehee was doing she made quick work of washing her hands and delving straight into making more cookies.

Jaehee stood there absolutely dumbfounded at what just happened; opening and closing her mouth more than a few times to get MC to explain what exactly was going on but decided against it. Obviously, she wasn’t in the mood the talk and she would when she was ready. Scratching her head as she looked around she thought it would be best to start on the dishes as MC was already finishing up the last of the cookie trays she needed for the day. Her elbows deep in warm water she started rinsing all the dirty dishes while humming a familiar tune that both the girls liked to sing to. Once Jaehee had realised that MC had a lovely voice she’d often start singing just to get her to harmonise along, but it seemed apparent that not even her out of key singing would get MC to cheer up. Turning off the water she heard a different sound come out of her- stifled sniffles and choked back sobs. Whirling around to look at her properly, she saw MC had stepped back from the work bench with both the backs of her cookie- battered hands rubbing at her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling. Rushing over to her distraught companion she promptly took her by the hand and lead her to her office and sat her down on the large comfy couch.

“Ok MC what is happening, why are you so upset?” she questioned, leaning forward on her seat with her elbows resting on her knees. “You come here at 4am, alone, don’t say a word to me and now you’re crying?” she paused waiting to hear if MC wanted to say anything. Running a hand through her now shoulder length hair, she sat back with a sign as her friend continued to cry. Jaehee tried her best not to be affected by her sobs but seeing someone you care so much for, in such obvious pain, she could feel the moisture start to pool in her eyes and the well-known stab of pain on the inside of her nose warning her of the imminent water works that would shortly erupt.  

MC pulled at the sleeves of her jumper and wiped at her face roughly, uncharacteristically sniffing as she did so. Pulling her hair back so the strands wouldn’t stick to the left-over dampness from her tears she finally looked Jaehee in the eye. 

“Saeyoung is cheating on me,” she stated, matter-of-factly, with no room for debate. Jaehee was floored by what MC had told her. Saeyoung was so in love with her, you would have had to be completely sensory deprived to not know the red head was mad for her. As much as she trusted her friend she had to make sure that she had all the facts before making any further judgements, after all as annoying as Saeyoung was most of the time, he was also her friend.

“Are- Are you sure MC? Do you have proof?” she feels her heart pause when she sees MC start to break down again after nodding to her.

“He even supplied it.”

* * *

_it really was a lovely lunch and catch up with some of her favourite boys, MC mused; it was such a pity that Saeyoung couldn’t pry himself away from work to enjoy it with them.  When she had arrived at a small café to see Zen and Yoosung waving her over she had bent down into a deep bow apologising for Saeyoung’s last minute decision to back out of their plans. “It’s super important that I finish this baby, then I promise we can have all week to do whatever you want.”_

##  _He made that promise often… but he rarely lived up to it._

_Still he was very kind and loving to her for the most part, excluding some isolated incidences of bad moods and general grouchiness- he was still the Saeyoung that she loved and held above all others._

_The boys were understanding of the situation and were quick to dismiss it as typical “707” behaviour and that they were just happy that she still came to see them, and that next time they would be certain to crash their house so they would be sure to see their crazy, bespectacled friend. MC happily agreed and said she’d organise it for some time next month when Zen came back from shooting that commercial in Japan and after Yoosung’s finals. Once they had said their goodbyes, MC swiftly made her way back home carrying a box of cake for her forgetful fiancé, knowing that he had probably neglected to have lunch again and just chugged down some fizzy drink instead. Cake wasn’t lunch but… cake was cake._

_Smiling to herself as she opened the door she was happily greeted by her fiery haired lover, with his hand cradling the back of her head as he said hello to her by languidly running his  other hand up and down her waist and kissing her so pointedly that any thought she had in her mind was instantly swept away. Dragging his face away from hers with a smug grin on his face at her dazed look, he gave the tip of her nose a quick peck before standing back to admire her._

_“Woohooo- I am a lucky man indeed to have you MC, look how fine you are!” he circled around her like a predator sizing up his prey. “You’re so beautiful MC, really- I really love you, you know.”_

_MC could feel herself blush, after almost a year of being together this man before her could still manage to surprise her with such heart felt proclamations of love that she would swear her heart was fit to burst._

_MC smiled coyly back up at him as she held the cake box behind her back, the index finger of her free hand swirling random patterns on the dips of his toned chest._

_“Now Saeyoung… this wouldn’t have anything to do with the cake in my hand, would it?” she asked innocently._

_“My dear!” he protested feigning indignation, “A gentleman would never seduce a lady for cake!”_

_MC shot him a long, blank look with one sharp eyebrow raised._

_“… but he would seduce a lady for the fun of it” he whispered in her ear with a low almost primal rumbling in his chest. Forcing her backwards with each step he took, until her back hit a wall, his arms caged her off from either side- MC could feel her breathing start to hasten as she looked up into his honey- amber orbs._

_Just at that moment Saeran entered the room and made a disgusted noise as he physically recoiled at the scene of his brother and future sister in law making sex faces at each other. MC automatically held out the box of cake to Saeran which he snatched away from her like a frightened bird when offered food and began to walk away, only adding “GET A ROOM!” as an afterthought. Licking the shell of her ear and blowing a light stream of air against her wet flesh, Saeyoung voiced his absolute agreeance with his twin. Lifting her up without much effort he took them into the nearest available room- his personal study. MC was silently thanking God that she had recently convinced him to add a couch in there so she could at least stay near him whenever he needed to work late._

_Saeyoung tore their clothes off without much preamble- the both of them bare before MC had even had the chance to touch Saeyoung. Not that she minded, times like these when he became so caught up in her- his only thought was to sate both of them over and over again until they both passed out. Lowering her back onto the couch (thank god for this couch, this blessed, over christened couch) and climbing on top of her, he let his hands follow the form of her body, almost reverent in his ministrations._

_“I really do love you MC, you know that right? Promise you’ll never forget?” he asked as his fingers stirred fires all over her skin. Draping her legs around him as she pulled him as close to her as possible, her hands caressing his back sporadically letting her nails bite into his skin- she nodded silently, knowing that he knew how much she adored him._

_“Oh I don’t know that you know how much I truly love you- if you did you’d say it out loud!” he teased as he ghosted his fingers just around the area she wanted him to touch most. Biting down on her lip she refused to say anything, knowing this game of theirs all too well. Just hang on a little bit longer…_

_“My poor baby doesn’t know the endless bounds of my affections for her- God 707 must take drastic action to show how much he loves you” he said calmly- but the darkness in his tone seeped into her. Squeezing him firmer between her thighs she sat up slightly to just meet his mouth, “Then prove it to me already” she challenged her lips barely touching his._

* * *

_Hours later MC woke up on the couch, alone but happy. Looking over to her side she saw Saeyoung in his boxers already back on the computer. As she slowly got up from the couch he put the screensaver on and turned around to face her. He watched her as she tried to find all the layers of her clothing that he had strewn around the room in his alacrity. Walking to stand behind her as she bent over he waited until he stood back up to hold her to him by her arms,_

_“If I didn’t know better I would think you’re trying to seduce me again MC,” he teased as he ran the evidence of his arousal against her. MC easily broke away and place her hands up in the air to signal her surrender, much to her fiancé’s amusement._

_“Oh no no no! No more- “_

_“That’s just another challenge” he grinned wickedly,_

_“Saeyoung!” she laughed as she threw the clothes she collected at him to get away from him. Peeling her underwear off his head with his grin growing ever more wide, he lifted his arm in the air- MC’s panties flailing around._

_“This is my prize! A token of my lady’s affections!”_

_“Give that back!”_

_“Nope! ‘Tis mine now- the spoils of war you see- now off to bathe and revel in my rugged masculinity,” he announced as he tucked the corner of her underwear into his like a handkerchief to a knight. Slipping away from her attempts to grab her underwear back he snuck in to give her another kiss before running away laughing maniacally towards the bathroom. Shaking her head at her future husband’s antics she continued on with her task to retrieve all her clothes. The boy had really done a number on the room during their bout of… well she could hardly call it rutting… but… all their clothes were everywhere. Sighing resignedly, she pulled on whatever clothes of hers she could find. Spotting a stray sock on his computer she picked it up accidentally moving the mouse and waking up the computer in the process. By reflex she quickly looked at the screen and was quite surprised to see a naked woman on a bed. Rolling her eyes in exasperation she was almost impressed by her man, after that crazy bout they just had and he was already looking at porn?! Smirking to herself she scrolled down the page to see if she could gather some inspiration for looks or poses that might excite Saeyoung. Instead she found something that froze her blood solid in her veins._

_This wasn’t some adult website- this was in his email. This wasn’t some random spam- this was from someone, specifically for Saeyoung._

_“I’m so sorry I’ve been neglecting you Agent 707, please accept this photo as a reminder of what you’ll get when next we meet, Love always, 202.”_

_This woman knew him, this woman worked with him… maybe this was an old email? Checking the date, it was sent… today. It was sent today. Just barely before she woke up… Saeyoung was looking at this email and getting turned on by another woman so shortly after they had just…he had come behind her ready to fuck again after looking at this email… MC’s thoughts became fuzzy and she could only hear a sharp ringing in her ears._

_“OOOH there’s nothing like a good long shower after-” Saeyoung started before noting the deathly silence that had occupied the room since his departure. “MC?”_

_Never permitting her eyes to leave the screen she quietly muttered, “Show me.”_

_Confused as to what she was talking about until he too looked at the screen he immediately began to fire explanations which fell on deaf ears._

_His heart beating a million miles a minute Saeyoung tried his best to reach over and turn off the computer to no avail, MC roughly slapping his hand away. “Show me,” she repeated albeit with a little more force._

_“Please MC, let me at least explain- “_

##  _“Show. Me.”_

_Saeyoung sighed knowing that there was no getting around it, that he would have to show her everything if they were to have any chance of moving forward. Taking the mouse in his hand he opened a folder with what she supposed were all the communication they had had. It started more than three years ago. She didn’t want to see any of that- that was before he even knew her, she didn’t have any right to look at that or be angry about that. However… there were still plenty of emails from when they started dating… And even after when they got engaged… she randomly clicked on an email from him to her sent two months ago. He was asking where she was, why she hadn’t communicated with him in over a month, that he missed her, that he thought she wasn’t talking to him anymore because she was mad he was engaged…_

_She remembered that month well. He was moody and short with both her and Saeran all month, so much so that she had spent most of her time with the other Choi brother. She had thought she had done something wrong with how he was treating her and was worried that he was reverting to how he was back at Rika’s apartment. Then all of a sudden, he was back to the bubbly effervescent Saeyoung…_

_… which perfectly coincided with her reply to him two days later._

_Clicking on every single file in earnest now, she read through every line of smut and longing, looked through every indecent photograph that was shared and even listened to the voice clips of their desires manifested. She saw an email from three weeks ago that simply said a time and date and some coordinates. The same time and date that Saeyoung said he had a three-day mission he had to go on in order to be free from the organisation forever. She didn’t sleep a minute the three days he was gone- she was petrified he’d never come home, or if he did, he’d be in a body bag. When he came home he was more energised than she’d ever seen him- she thought it was because he was finally free of the agency… she was so happy for him._

_MC sat quietly as her eyes fluttered closed._

_Just breathe… You can do this. Just breathe._

_Still standing behind her Saeyoung finally had the chance to explain himself and the situation. He didn’t think it would help at this point but she really did have a right to know._

_“When I was Agent 707 I was just an empty shell doing things to get by. I didn’t feel anything; I didn’t want to feel anything, but I could see myself falling into this hole. This dark, never ending hole and I was losing every part of myself. Then one day I was partnered with 202 and she helped me find some parts of myself that I thought I lost forever._

_Since I met you I have tried to end it with her, many times in fact, but she would never hear of it. Kept reminding me that I owed her everything because she kept me sane enough to keep living, to keep living until I met you. That I owed her my future with you… and apart from that… I truly know what it’s like to be where she is. Without someone to ground you and force you to remember what it is to be human- I didn’t want her to be alone and slip into that hole with no one to dig her out. With our engagement, I’ve been trying even harder to break it off so it’ll be easier on her and in a way that she’ll accept it- “_

_MC stood abruptly, effectively silencing Saeyoung’s diatribe- and picking up his computer chair she threw it straight at his monitors. Balling her fists, she began hitting him wherever she could reach, not caring about the pain blossoming in her hands with every successful blow… he wasn’t blocking any of them, accepting the punishment he thought he deserved. He was right._

_“I nearly fucking died for you! I was willing to sacrifice my well-being to help you save yourself and your brother! I helped your family heal! I helped you heal! And you worry for HER? Break it off in a way so it won’t hurt HER?!”_

_“MC you have to understa- “_

_“I DON’T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, ANYMORE!” she shrieked as she threw her engagement ring at him. “You say pretty things to me and I fall for them every time. You touch me and I melt.  You make promises and I’m stupid enough to believe them. Not. Again. Not. Now. Not. Ever. You can tell 202 that you’re all hers now, you don’t have to conjure up a way to break it off nicely with her- but I sure would have appreciated the same courtesy from you.”_

_Tearing the door open she passed Saeran on her way to the bedroom to pack her things. She didn’t know where she was going but she had to leave. Now._

_“Please MC, don’t do this- I’ll end things with her right now I’ll-“_

_“Really dude I thought you were just an asshole to me. Turns out you’re just a dickhead to everyone huh?” she heard Saeran’s familiar drawl._

_“Saeran move I need to speak to her” Saeyoung said as he tried to push past his twin, only to be forcefully shoved backwards. Saeran stood in the doorway blocking MC from Saeyoung, becoming her very own human shield._

_“I don’t think you need to do anything with her _ever again_. She was quite clear in there. Let her go man.”_

_“I can’t let her go, I love her!” he reasoned still clamouring over Saeran to try to get closer to her._

_“Really Saeyoung- be more specific- who do you love? Which girl? Seeing as you can’t seem to let either of them go I can understand MC’s confusion as to who you’re actually speaking about.”_

_Saeyoung boorishly grabbed at his brother and tried to pull him away in his panic at seeing MC pack up their life together. He continued screaming at her, trying to get her to even look in his direction, begged her to give him another chance._

_“Seriously, if you keep doing this I’m going to put you in a chokehold until you pass out and when you wake up she’ll be gone. Be a fucking man and just let her leave and be around when she does. You brought this on all by yourself after all” Saeran scoffed._

_Packing only the things she knew she couldn’t live without she pushed past both brothers as she headed out to her car. Hopping in she had to try to settle herself before she started driving, her hands were shaking so much from the adrenaline coursing through her system that she was sure that she would drive herself off the road if she wasn’t careful. Adjusting her mirrors and putting on her seatbelt when a red headed male suddenly lean into the driver’s window. Acting on pure instinct she threw a punch at his face only for it to be caught just before she hit him._

_“Saeran! Oh god! I’m sorry I thought you-” she began to apologise but the man merely waved off her words._

_“Meh I get it. We’re twins, we look alike and you want to punch his face in. Trust me I get it- better than anyone else” he shrugged._

_“Saeran, thank you for… for helping me back there. You didn’t have to you know? He’s your brother and for you to be helping me is kind of a big deal,” she said patting his hand. Looking down at where their hands joined, he simply placed his other hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly._

_“Look I may be an ass but even I know what he did was a total shit thing to do. I may not be a Casanova by any rate but I know not to fuck around when you’re freaking engaged. What a fucking jackass,” he sniped furrowing his brow with derision. “Besides, I really… kinda… liked the idea I was getting a sister. It felt like we were finally starting fresh and becoming a new family… then the asshole had to go and screw it up as per usual… really I don’t know why I’m even surprised.” Giving MC a peculiar look he leant in even closer, “You want me to beat him up?”_

_MC tried to laugh but only succeeded in making a miserable looking expression, which made Saeran rub at the back of his neck feeling something akin to pity, but not able to reliably voice it without sounding like an ass._

_“For what it’s worth MC- I’m- I’m really sorry,” he apologised as he slowly took his hands back and stepped away from the car. Forcing a small smile onto her lips that didn’t reach her eyes, she blew him a kiss and waved goodbye._

_“Yeah… me too.”_

* * *

Once MC had finished telling Jaehee the whole story, she whipped out her phone and began typing furiously before hitting send and setting the phone down again. Noticing MC’s confused expression, she opened up her phone to show her the email she had sent to three of the best lawyers she had met while working for Jumin, to create an iron clad restraining order to prevent Saeyoung from both physically and digitally getting into contact with her.

“Thank you Jaehee,” MC said as she smiled properly for the first time that night. “Now if I could only find a place to live that would be great. I can’t go back to Rika’s apartment- apart from still having a bomb in there, Saeyoung has complete access and even CCTV in there. I can’t go there…” 

Jaehee reached over and tapped MC on the forehead, grinning fondly as she did it.

“You can stay at my house MC, there’s no rush for you to try to fix everything right away you know? Besides I would love the company.”

“I really don’t want to impose Jae-” she started, but Jaehee didn’t want to hear it, she placed both hands over MC’s mouth to stop her from speaking further. MC pried the hands away and chuckled, entwining her fingers with hers and giving them a soft squeeze. “Thank you Jaehee, I really appreciate this.” 

* * *

 

To say living with Jaehee after living with two less than tidy boys was a dream come true would have been a complete understatement. After always having to pick up after the hacker brothers, it was really nice to live in a home that was always clean and tidy and where someone other than her would do some housework.

The weeks following the split with Saeyoung weren’t as horrible as MC had originally had feared. After several attempts on Saeyoung’s part to get close to her again- her refusal to acknowledge his existence, his brother’s constant jabs and reminders and one spectacular ass kicking he received from Jaehee when he tried to get into her apartment- he finally received the message, loud and clear that he was no longer a part of her life and had stepped away from her completely. MC had hoped that one day she could find it in her heart to forgive him, but that day was so far in the horizon she didn’t even know in which direction she should look at.

Jaehee always seemed to know exactly what to do or say whenever she started to feel at all depressed about how her life turned out. The day after she moved in? Jaehee booked an appointment at the hairdressers to give MC a completely brand new look. During a week where Jaehee would leave for work and come back home only to find MC in the same clothes as when she left and that she hadn’t actually moved from the couch at all- she took her out for pedicures and massages. When she would cry out in the middle of the night with nightmares, Jaehee would rush in and slide under the covers and hold her hands until she calmed down again, or on particularly bad nights she’d brew some amazing coffee and sit up with her all night; foregoing sleep to insure her friend was alright. Every Friday night after work, Jaehee would come home and put on a Zen DVD and watch it with MC on the sofa while they pigged out on ice cream and take out and dreamed about licking the ice cream off Zen’s abs.

## … and while this arrangement was working out spectacularly well for MC, it was like eating razorblades for Jaehee.

Spending everyday with MC was amazing, sure- but it didn’t help whatever the hell was going on inside of her. When MC came into the picture years ago, she was an over worked, underappreciated secretary who no one seemed to really care about. That was fine- she had other things going on and she could get by- but then she  _did_  come along. Suddenly someone was asking about  _her_  day, if  _she_  had eaten and always defended her when Jumin would try and overload her with work and stupid cat projects. Even with the initial shock and confusion she boiled it down to MC being an amazingly kind person who was  _not_  interested in her- otherwise why would she be flirting so much with Saeyoung? MC considered her a friend so she would aim to be the best damn friend MC had ever had. 

Though now living with her, spending time with her almost 24 hours a day, 7 days a week; her confusion was rapidly returning and with an alarming intensity she couldn’t understand. Whenever she thought of MC her cheeks would heat up on their own and she would find herself thinking of ways to make MC smile or laugh- this wasn’t normal friend behaviour. She didn’t think this way about Yoosung or even Zen but when it came to MC…  all Jaehee knew is that when she’s around her she swears her heart is no longer beating, but fluttering. Her presence in her home is something that she craves more than anything and the thought of her moving out actually scares her. The very idea of MC being with any another person makes her so jealous that she can literally taste acid on her tongue. 

Jaehee stopped short in the kitchen one day as she listened to MC’s sweet humming around the house as she was cleaning (like some beautiful, perfect Disney Princess)…

Shit.  _Shit._ She had it bad. Realising that you had feelings for your friend, was overwhelming enough. She didn’t need this right now-  _MC_  didn’t need this right now. No one needed this to be happening and yet- no matter what she did she couldn’t rid herself of the memory of how right her hands felt in her own.

 

* * *

 

After a particularly harrowing day at work, Jaehee was greeted at the door by MC who was wearing a lovely frilly apron- embodying the perfect 50’s housewife. Jaehee tried her best to fight the flush working its way to her cheeks but failed majestically. On the table, which was set to perfection, were all of her favourite foods. 

“I wanted to thank you,” MC smiled at her, pulling out a seat for Jaehee to sit down upon. “You’ve been nothing but kind and generous to me ever since that day I came to you at the coffee shop and I feel like I’ve done nothing but take. That’s not how it should work in a relationship. “Jaehee, who was chewing on a piece of meat at the time, started to choke at the word relationship- she  _knew_  that’s not MC meant- but… nothing. It meant nothing. 

“You have nothing to thank me for- I’ll always be here if you ever need anything. That’s what fri-friends do right?” she wanted to slap herself for tripping over the word friends so obviously. There was nothing wrong with being friends, if that was all she could have with MC she would treasure it dearly for the rest of her life.  

“Yes, yes- friends,” Jaehee noticed that MC’s smile seemed to have dulled as she replied but she quickly recovered. The dinner that MC cooked was marvellous, every bite a morsel of deliciousness that had Jaehee practically squealing at the dinner table. There were no awkward silences that had to be filled, just constant laughter and easy conversation that had Jaehee’s heart soaring to dangerous, frightful heights. 

_She shouldn’t get her hopes up really, it would just make the fall that much harder to get up from…_

Once both women couldn’t fit another bite of food into their stomachs they both began the arduous process of cleaning up, something which MC was adamant that she should do alone. 

“No Jaehee, this is my ‘thank you’ dinner to you! You can’t come in and start cleaning- that defeats the purpose!” MC pouted, gently yanking the plates she held in her hands. Jaehee could feel that blush returning with a vengeance as she took in the sight of MC with her bottom lip protruding ever so slightly and her eyes wide and oh-so innocent looking. 

“Fine, fine have your way,” Jaehee submitted as she followed MC into the kitchen. MC leant over the counter as she waited patiently for the sink to fill and just watching her doing something so mundane, so simple- and still manage to make it look so beautiful- Jaehee couldn’t contain herself. Moving from her perch on the bench she slowly wrapped her arms around MC’s torso and rested her cheek against the base of her neck. “But really MC, I… I want to thank you as well. You’ve made these last few months of my life so much happier and less lonely than I’ve felt- in… in a  _very_ long time.” 

_It was all in her head that MC’s breathing had become more shallow. It was all in her head when she felt one of her hands sit over her own and squeeze it. She was definitely imagining it when MC turned around and returned her embrace, her arms folding about her to hold her closer._

When Jaehee had the presence of mind to finally move away it was definitely longer than a regular amicable hug- and surely she was just hoping that MC was just as reluctant to let go of her as well. As she slowly relinquished her hold on her, MC turned her head ever so slightly, enough for her lips to brush against Jaehee’s cheek… she didn’t imagine that. She  _couldn’t_  imagine MC lightly dragging the tip of her nose and the flesh of her cheek to etch out the contour of her face… but if she  _was_  going to hallucinate… she’d better make it a good one. 

Straightening her neck so she was facing MC directly, she gently nuzzled her with her lips just barely stroking against hers, holding her body as close to her own as possible, curve fitting into curve perfectly. Neither actually know who pressed their lips in first (and if asked one will always say the other kissed them first), a timid admission of feelings that definitely did not register under “BFF”. Eventually that shy confession began to burn into a sonnet of yearning as Jaehee’s hands trailed over MC’s upper body- whilst MC’s hands remained steadfast on Jaehee’s hips, determined to keep her in place. Before they could even register how they got to this point in time their kissing seems to swallow them whole. Months… maybe years of pent up frustration being released all at once, their mouths clashing against each other, all lips, tongues and teeth- Jaehee could swear she was almost having an out of body experience. 

A sudden, muffled shriek of surprise from MC shocked Jaehee so much she propelled herself at least a foot away from her. Taking in the scene before her, MC with reddened cheeks, slightly swollen lips, hair tousled from what she assumed were from her own hands and a very wet skirt. 

The water from the sink had begun to overflow while they were focused on each other. 

MC spun around to turn off the water and release the plug to drain the sink and suddenly she was in the same position against the counter, hands bracing, her back facing Jaehee. 

Had anything even happened? Did this change anything at all? Could they still be friends? A cold dread flowed through her at the possibility of MC hating her just because she finally succumbed to her temptations. Embracing herself, she prepared herself for the worst. 

MC’s shoulders were shaking up and down, her head bent forward; quiet sobs escaping her mouth. Jaehee wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her but thought against it- the last thing she probably wanted was for her to touch her after that. 

“I- I… Jaehee-” she whimpered as she raised her head up, slowly turning to look at her over her shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” she beamed. 

She wasn’t crying. She was laughing.  _She was happy_?

Moving so fast, almost slipping in the water that had spread over her kitchen floor- Jaehee silenced all of MC’s laughter with the ferocity of her hold around her. 

“Me too MC” she confessed into MC’s shoulder. “I didn’t even know I wanted this until a few months ago… but I want to make sure it’s what you want- I don’t want to ruin our friendship for some trifle confusion or to be made into your rebound from Saeyoung-“  

“I don’t know exactly what I want but, I know that I want you in my life Jaehee. In whatever way you can be in it… whatever this is between us, maybe we should take it slow? Is… is slow ok?” she questioned not meeting Jaehee’s eyes out of embarrassment.   

The tautness in her chest loosened at the sound of MC’s words. She did want something after all… slow would be just fine. Watching as a shy smile formed on Jaehee’s face, ( _which MC took that as a sign of mutual understanding_ ), MC took her by the hand and led her to the lounge. 

“Wanna watch some Zen DVDs?” she asked as she turned on the TV, a DVD already loaded and ready to go. Giggling despite herself she nodded and made room for MC on the couch beside her expecting MC to sit on the other side of the seat. Instead the girl curled herself beside Jaehee with her head on her shoulder and holding her hand. Nuzzling her nose into MC’s hair and softly placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Isn’t Zen really pretty in this play?” MC asked pausing the scene to show Zen bare chested, arms spread out wide. 

“Yeah he really is,” she agreed as she trailed patterns on the back of MC’s arms, taking  _great_ enjoyment from the goose bumps that rose on her skin wherever her fingers had travelled. 

“We’re going to be ok right Jaehee?… We can make this work?” she asked, resting her chin on her shoulder so she could see Jaehee’s face. 

Jaehee rested her forehead against the woman’s and couldn’t help but smile, 

“We’ll be just fine MC. If we both want this to work and we’re always honest with each other, we’ll find a way.” 

“Good,” she whispered, tightening her hold on Jaehee’s hand as she continued to hum faintly along with the music playing the background. Even without the words, to Jaehee, it was the best version of the song she had ever heard.


End file.
